Nintendo Sports Mix
Nintendo Sports Mix would be a game for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, an idea similar in nature of Nintendo Kart, in the way that it would include not just Mario and his friends, but characters from other games and franchises as well. For example, one of the characters would be Link, another would be Sonic, and others would include Ness, Pikachu, Kirby, Pit, or Captain Falcon. My inspiration for this idea stems from my temporary obsession with Mario Sports Mix for the Wii, which was by far the best sports game I've ever played. It was presented beautifully, it was put together well, and the roster was extremely interesting. However, I always thought it would be fun if the roster took even more liberties and included more characters from familiar franchises. Thus, the beauty of Nintendo Sports Mix would come from its diversity in characters, not only because of the intense excitement that would come from it, but also because of the fact that more characters from more franchises would result in more exciting, interesting stages, such as the Bridge of Eldin. Gameplay The gameplay of this would be very similar to the first game of this type, Mario Sports Mix for the Wii. It would have the same settings of 2-on-2 or 3-on-3 team matchups for each sport, and would feature the four sports from the first game, among others. These sports were Dodgeball, Basketball, Volleyball, and Hockey. This game would also incorporate three new sports: Tennis, Soccer, and Golf - three games that were famously covered by the Mario franchise before. I don't think it would be a great idea to go over the gameplay of each sport individually on this page, so I'll add links to the gameplay descriptions of each existing game the sports are based on. *Dodgeball *Basketball *Volleyball *Hockey *Tennis *Soccer *Golf Characters As previously stated, the characters would be from far and wide, but because of that, care is in order - despite how great it would be to have so many beloved figures, you can only have so many in a single game. Pursuant to that, I've come up with a roster of 30 characters: ''Mario series *'Mario''' is the famous protagonist from the Super Mario Series, and he starred in the first Sports Mix which inspired this one. He would have all the same super moves from this game (all of which involve fire). *'Luigi' is Mario's lovable, clumsy brother who would always help him on his missions, but he was also the star of the Luigi's Mansion series. His super moves would involve his same weapon from that series. *'Toad '''is a bit of a latecomer to the Mario crew, but his bravery and humor made him an instant member of the team to everyone. His super moves would be the same as in the previous game. *'Peach is the, you might say, successor to original Princess Toadstool in the original Super Mario games, but everyone has acknowledged her as the current princess. Her super moves would be the same as in the previous game. *'Bowser '''is the famed and infamous villain from the Mario series, Bowser has been the fear and bane of many players. His moves would be the same as in the previous game. *'Yoshi 'is Mario's trusty steed and great friend. His moves would be the same as in the previous one. *'Daisy 'is a relatively new princess in the Mario series, but she has become a huge hit with her dominating attitude and energy. Her moves would be the same as in the previous game. *'Wario is an extremely popular, extremely conceited, extremely greedy, extremely powerful, and extremely gassy villain from the Mario series. His moves would be the same as in the previous game. *'Waluigi '''is a self-centered, but determined businessman who always gets tied up in Mario's adventures, usually alongside Wario. His moves would be the same as in the previous game. ''Zelda series *'Link '''is the famous protagonist in the ''Legend of Zelda series, beloved by many fans and feared by evil, known to be the true definition of a hero. His moves would all involve using the Master Sword (and maybe the Hylian Shield), and would involve conjuring many balls and striking them into the other side of the court to fluster opponents, similar to the strategy of the Ninja. *'Zelda '''is the magical, beautiful, and sweet princess from the Zelda series, known for her connection to the Triforce. Her moves would involve the Harp of the Goddess, which she would use to send traps in to confuse her opponents before making the final throw. *'Ganondorf', Ganon for short, is the very embodiment of evil from the Zelda series, constantly striving to become the King of All Evil even through the changing plotlines. His moves would involve making his opponents' immediate area like the Twilight Realm, slowing them down and limiting them, but not unable to stop the final strike. ''Kirby series *'Kirby '''is the lovable main character from his own series, who constantly adopts different personalities to use against his opponents. His moves involve this principle, as he throws down the same amount of balls as the amount of opponents he has, and throws them, in turn, the same way his current opponents would. *'King Dedede is the antagonist / awkward ally in the Kirby series, with a somehwat (actually, very) foolish outfit. His moves would involve tossing some of his minions into the other side, and then using his hammer to strike the ball incredibly hard. ''Sonic'' series *'''Sonic is the much-admired, speedy hedgehog from his own Sega franchise, who uses his speed to a great advantage despite his small stature. His moves would involve striking swiftly at the other side of the court while in ball form, and then using that speed to propel the ball toward his goal. ''Donkey Kong'' series *'Diddy Kong' is the smaller, more smart-alecky partner of Donkey Kong, and the more expert technician. His moves would involve peppering an area with peanut rounds as a distraction to make his move. *'Donkey Kong' is the muscle-bound ape with a red tie, and the leader of the Kong duo. His moves would be the same as in the previous game. *'King K. Rool' is the greedy crocodile king of the Kremlings, and the Kongs' worst enemy. His moves would involve pitching his crown at his opponents and slamming the ball as necessary. ''Mother'' series *'Ness' is the protagonist from the Earthbound series, a normal boy given incredible powers through his paranormal adventures. His moves would involve casting three meteors into the other side of the court, and then hitting the ball where it is least expected. Lucas would be one of his alternate costumes. ''Kid Icarus'' series *'Pit '''is the energetic, very mythological protagonist from the Kid Icarus series, with great skill in the blades and the bow. His moves would involve shooting three arrows, three times in a shotgun-like pattern to ward off opponents before his strike. *'Palutena''' is the wise goddess of light, served by the heroic angel Pit. Her moves would involve using the three sacred treasures to cause havoc before taking action. ''Metroid'' series *'Samus '''is the robotically powered and very mighty protagonist from the Metroid series. Her moves would involve firing an enormous blast into the middle of the court, an unfortunate event for anyone who happens to be in the way. *'Ridley''' is Mother Brain's sinister dragon-like henchman, and one of the most beloved protagonists in the Metroid series. His moves would involve tearing temporary rifts in the floor to make way for his shots. ''Pokemon'' series *'Pikachu '''is the little adorable but incredibly powerful main Pokemon from the Pokemon series. His moves would involve casting lightning in a random pattern into the other court, and then striking the ball into the middle of the fray. *'Mewtwo''' is the most famous psychic legendary Pokemon in existence, a man-made genetic experiment gone wrong. His moves would involve sending psychic pulses cascading at his opponents to distract them. *'Charizard' is the most well-known starter in Pokemon history, the fire-breathing dragon and final evolution of Charmander. His moves would involve divebombing the target while engulfed in flames, and then taking his shot. ''F-Zero'' series *'Captain Falcon '''is the secretive, solitary character from the F-Zero series with many enemies, but a thirst for adventure. His moves would involve sending his race car to cause two seconds of havoc in the other side of the court, and then using the falcon punch to cause a disorienting hit. ''Final Fantasy series *'Ninja' is the mysterious red-clad warrior from the first Final Fantasy. His moves would be the same as in the previous game. *'Black Mage' is the dark savant wizard from the first Final Fantasy. His moves would be the same as in the previous game. *'White Mage' is the graceful healing mage from the first Final Fantasy. Her moves would be the same as in the previous game. *'Cactuar' is the speedy little cactus man from the first Final Fantasy. His moves would be the same as in the previous game. Mii Characters It honestly wouldn't be a Nintendo game without the Mii, so it's included, and would have styles of different characters according to its physical characteristics. Stages Dodgeball *Coconut Mall *Koopa Troopa Beach *Corneria Court *Gangplank Galleon Basketball *Mario Stadium *Halberd *New Pork City *Sportsville Volleyball *Green Greens *Jungle Japes *Bridge of Eldin *Frigate Orpheon Hockey *Wario Factory *Wii U Plaza *Lifespring Grotto *Spear Pillar Tennis *Arena Ferox *Delfino Square *Hyrule Castle *Bowser's Castle Soccer *Onett *Planet Wisp *Gerudo Valley *Mute City Golf *Hyrule Field *Peach's Castle *Kalos *Skyworld Category:Nintendo games Category:Sports Category:3rd Person Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Crossover Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3DS Games Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Earthbound